


Pitstop

by Czeri



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czeri/pseuds/Czeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short PWP about what might have happened before the Swedish Grand Prix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitstop

**Author's Note:**

> The Swedish Grand Prix in 1976 was exceptional in that it was a 1-2 win for Tyrrell, with Andretti's Lotus dominating the first half of the race until he had to retire. Niki Lauda was 3rd; while James Hunt managed to wrestle his still uncooperative McLaren (the post-rebuilt handling problem would not be sorted until the next Grand Prix in France) to the 5th position for two vital points.
> 
> This was betaed by the awesome Quimfoolery and TheWandering Fire. Any remaining mistakes are purely due to me ignoring their great advice.

It was a rather chilly day in Anderstorp but Niki felt as if he was about to combust. James was kissing him hungrily, all heat and bristles and tongue. Niki could tell this was going to end up at the back of one of their garages. He better steer them that way before James managed to undress one or both of them.

“Come on, it's too public here,” he whispered urgently when James paused to take a breath.

He got a bright smile in return.

“Let's go, then.” James grabbed his hand and walked backwards to where the McLaren's garage entrance was.

Niki let himself be led, calculating quickly how much time they'd have before anyone started to look for them. Heaven knew what James was planning, the man's libido was unpredictable. The fact he'd been crazy enough to corner Niki as if it'd been any old practice session and not a warm-up before a Grand Prix attested to that.

“I want you,” James said with feeling once they made their way inside. He undid the zipper of his overalls and slipped out of them in one practised move, pulling off his turtleneck a moment later.

Niki's mouth went dry, as it never failed to do when he got to see James like this. He reached for him instinctively, craving the feel of that smooth, golden skin.

James shuddered and leaned into him, already out of breath with excitement. He grabbed Niki's hand and placed it on his rapidly hardening cock, bucking his hips with a moan when Niki slipped his hand inside his underwear and tightened his grip.

Niki concentrated on massaging the hard shaft, feeling the hot flush of arousal spilling across his body at the sight of James acting so wanton. 

“Oh fuck,” James groaned, his fingers running restlessly across Niki's back and sides as he undulated his hips in counterpoint to Niki's rhythm. “Do you have lu-” he gasped, words cut off sharply as Niki dragged his thumb over the head of James' cock.

Niki froze. “You want to, before the race?” he asked with disbelief.

“I always want to,” James admitted with a disarming smile, stealing Niki's breath away.

“Shit,” Niki said, suddenly on the verge of coming. He looked around searching desperately for anything they could use, but all he could see was motor oil. James seemed to have reached the same conclusion, for he raised his eyebrow questioningly.

Niki shook his head.

James shrugged and pulled him in for more intoxicating kisses, using the opportunity to rub himself against Niki's overalls.

“You really need to get these off,” he complained after a moment.

Niki agreed, although he couldn't deny he quite liked having James all but naked when he himself remained clothed. Still, he couldn't find it in himself to protest when James made short work of his belt and zipper. Particularly when James then reached inside, pushed Niki's underwear out of the way, and started stroking his neglected cock, hitting all of Niki's sweet spots with unerring accuracy.

Niki had to steady himself against James' body when his knees buckled and red mist filled his vision.

“Are you sure you don't want to give Havoline a go?” James whined after a moment. “My sponsors would be crushed.”

“Don't you... know anything... about things mechanical?” Niki gasped out. “The shit inside it... might kill you.”

“I do happen to know that, thank you very much. I just don't care.” James paused his ministrations to hastily get rid of his underwear and aligned his hips to Niki's so that he could drag the dripping tip of his erection against Niki's cock, moaning loudly at the sensation.

Niki had to pull away and concentrate on taking a few deep breaths to stop himself from coming there and then. Once some presence of mind returned the slick feeling of James' precome on his skin gave him an idea. It might not have been exactly what James had in mind, but it would have to do.

Which is how Niki ended up on his knees in front of James, carefully coating his index finger with their combined juices, and then reaching between James' legs to tease at his entrance.

James pushed against him impatiently, too far gone to accept Niki's attempts at taking it slowly. Niki had to distract him by licking up the underside of his cock and then lapping at the crown. 

It was now James' turn to struggle with staying upright, and he ended up leaning heavily against the wall behind him with a moan.

Niki didn't bother to hide his grin at that. He continued to run his finger over the tight ring of muscle, rubbing more and more firmly until he was able to work the tip in.

James gasped at being breached and almost toppled over in an attempt to spread his thighs further apart.

Niki started pressing soft kisses up and down the length of James' cock as he continued to stretch him open. James always made him work for it, too wound up to properly relax into being penetrated no matter how much he wanted it.

But Niki was patient, and methodical. And he found that the only thing better than feeling that hot silky vice finally flutter and give way for his fingers was feeling it around his cock.

Which was a thought that made his half-forgotten erection throb. He really needed to start carrying lube around with him if this was likely to happen again. The image of fucking James with motor oil was becoming dangerously appealing, but at least one of them had to keep his wits about him.

So Niki did, as he stroked and explored, in search for the sweet spot inside that would make James melt when touched just right. 

James let him know when he'd found it, shuddering and crying out with pleasure. 

Niki caught the resulting gush of precome on his tongue hungrily. He had no idea when it had happened, but somewhere over the course of this thing he had going with James he had started to think of James' taste as the taste of sex itself.

He continued to tease James by circling his prostate slowly, only to change gears and rub it over and over again, until James was twisting like a flame and begging for more.

Niki withdrew to get another helping of his makeshift lube, and then renewed the assault using two fingers this time.

He knew he was probably pushing it as the precome was drying far too quickly to really help ease the way, but James didn't seem to mind. Not even when Niki stopped the teasing and used his fingers to fuck James hard and unrelenting, concentrating on tapping the sensitive gland on each thrust just the way he knew James liked.

He didn't have to wait long for James' moans to rise in volume and for his whole body to begin to tense.

Niki pulled away from James' cock to watch him lose himself to pleasure. It was a magnificent sight, and one that Niki only rarely got to enjoy as he was usually too worked up himself to be able to focus on his lover.

James was flushed all over. Combined with the golden tan and the sheen of sweat now covering his body, it made him glow like a holy statue. Any illusion of sanctity was dispelled by the utterly filthy look on his face, though, as he fought to keep eye-contact with Niki through the ecstasy barraging at his body.

Niki watched as James' eyes lost their focus, his moans giving way to stuttering gasps, until with the last sobbing groan his body seized almost painfully tight around Niki's fingers. Niki's own cock tingled in empathy as James came all over himself, the pearly drops splashing across his chest and abdomen, making Niki's mouth water.

He wrenched his hand free just before James finally lost his fight against gravity and crumpled to the ground in an undignified heap.

Satisfying though it was to see James so undone, Niki had more pressing things on his mind. His cock was throbbing with need, yearning for the clenching heat of James' body. Niki settled himself on the floor as comfortably as he could and was about to provide himself with the much needed relief when he was stopped by a sudden growl.

“Hands off, that's mine.”

Niki sent James a sceptical look.

“You sure you're up for it, Hunt?”

James didn't even bother to meet his eyes, focussed as he was on Niki's straining cock. Niki had barely finished speaking before James was on him, deep-throating him in one smooth move. Niki almost levitated off the floor at the perfect combination of heat and pressure right where he needed it most.

It felt like James was trying to suck his fucking spine out through his cock, and Niki was defenceless to stop him. He desperately tried to make it last, twisting his fingers in James' hair to try and control the pace, but his orgasm bowled him over before he got anywhere. He was left gasping for air, with his ears ringing and his whole body tingling in bliss.

James kept lapping at Niki's softening cock until it was too much, and then pulled himself up to kneel at Niki's side, looking very pleased with himself.

“We should do this more often.”

“What we should do is get ready for the race,” Niki pointed out, willing some strength to seep back into his limbs. It was quite annoying how James always seemed energised by sex while Niki needed a good long while for his muscles to start responding to his commands again. By the time he was able to pull himself to his feet James had already retrieved his scattered gear, wiped himself off, and wriggled inside both the underpants and the turtleneck, unconcerned by the smudges of dirt now adorning the previously white garments.

Niki snorted at him, drawing James' attention away from contemplating his crumpled overalls.

“Don't you look smashing,” James said, eyeing him up and down before lingering on Niki's still exposed dick. There was a hunger to his gaze that Niki found alarming.

“Don't even think about it, asshole,” he said, quickly tucking himself in. “We'll miss the fucking race.”

He was saved by loud banging on the door followed by: “Oy, you're done yet?! We need a new air starter!”

James burst out laughing. “Come on in, you might learn something!”

“Fuck you.” Caldwell entered shaking his head at James, but then froze when he caught the sight of Niki, who was hastily straightening his uniform.

Niki had only a brief moment to enjoy the look of astonishment on Caldwell's face before Caldwell's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“What the fuck have you done to my driver?”

“Nothing you wouldn't want to do to my team leader,” Niki replied, his hackles rising. He and Caldwell weren't exactly the best of friends, and Niki wasn't surprised Caldwell would immediately assume he'd been somehow trying to gain unfair advantage. It was bothersome, even if Niki couldn't claim that the thought of how James, undoubtedly sore, would be able to focus during the race had never crossed his mind.

James laughed with delight, while Caldwell went red.

“What are you so happy about?!”Caldwell turned on James. “Groupies are one thing, but this goes a long way to explain your piss-poor performance so far!”

“You manage to make your piece of shit car not fall apart long enough for me to reach the finish line and then we'll talk!”

And it was on. Niki was able to withdraw without either man noticing, and went back to Ferrari's pit to check on the state of his 312T.

The next time he caught a sight of James it was when the clearly still fuming Englishman fitted himself into his M23 for the warm-up lap. Niki thought he could detect the slightest hint of discomfort to his movements, which inevitably made Niki flash back to their little interlude earlier. The feeling of their bodies pressed against each other, the hard length of James' cock jumping at Niki's touch, the tight heat of James' body, that fucking sound he'd made when he'd come...

To his horror Niki realised the warmth blossoming in his belly was not just a memory. He desperately hit the start button, hoping to overcome his distraction by focussing on the race, but he found that the vibration of the engine was only making it worse and Niki had to gather all his considerable self-control not to fucking squirm in his seat.

Niki glared at James, who didn't even notice, busy as he was doing his usual hyperventilating act as if he was going to run the race rather than drive. How dared he look so unaffected?!

Niki was still glaring when the sudden increase in the roar around him made him realise the green light was on.

Fuck.


End file.
